One More Reason
by themoonlandian
Summary: The Illuminati reasearch lab is in ruins, and Izumo lays there amidst it all...
1. Amidst Ashes

**This is the first time I've managed to finish a fanfiction. Sorry it's so short!**

**I also wrote this quickly and didn't review it (if I did I'll probably rewrite it a bunch of times and give up altogether...)**  
><strong>So there may be mistakes in there - hopefully I didn't go out of character too much!<br>****But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moments that had all seemed to be a blur creating the illusion life was passing by like a train had slowly drifted away, leaving behind only smoke and ashes. And bodies. They were strewn everywhere, the acrid smells protruding from their bodies would`ve surely made a person gag, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. Clutching the doll she had made for Tsukumo, she closed her eyes. The feeling in her fingers wasn't entirely there, so she wasn't even sure how long the doll would even stay in her fingers. She desperately wanted to leave and find Tsukumo, but her body barely seemed to be reacting to her mind's commands. Her eyes opened slightly, though they weren't really taking anything in. Formed on the edge of her eye, the tear that had settled there slowly drifted down the side of her face. Cursing herself silently she made another attempt to get up, but the smallest movement she made caused a pain shooting throughout her tiny body, causing her to collapse with a muffled scream. As she lay there her mind reeled, an internal conflict forming to choose between dragging herself out of here, or succumbing to her injuries and slowly drifting off into a deep sleep…<p>

_No_, she screamed in her mind. _I'm getting out of here no matter what!_ Deep inside she knew that there was no way she could, but she would never give in now. She'd gone through too much to stop here, and she definitely wasn't going to to die in the wretched research lab of the Illuminati. _The True Cross…would they come for her?_ If she could've shook her head she would've, but she was too tired, and she knew the smallest move would shoot lightning throughout her body. _I won't rely on them. I'll make it out myself…I know-_

Her thoughts were broken as she coughed, her whole body wracking in pain it was a wonder she was able to hold back her tears, despite they were watery enough that everything became a blur in the room. But, the doll, was it still in her hand? She could no longer tell…

Suddenly, she felt like the world beneath her had left her, but her pain was still riveting her entire body. She saw the body of Gedouin by the control panels, his body pierced from a collapse in the upper floors. She managed a weak smile, though she though that he deserved much worse punishment to what had happened here. The traitor Shima's body lay over to the left wall. She wasn't sure if he was dead, but despite everything, she kind of hoped he hadn't, but that he'd at least be injured for his entire life, filled with regrets for taking part in such inhumane experiments.

Her view changed, and her eyes opened a bit wider to the view it beheld. Rin had picked her up and was changing her into a better position. He didn't realize the pain that was spreading through her entire being from it, and she kept it hidden. She wished she could slap him away, tell him to leave her be.

_THE DOLL!_ She screamed in her mind as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. Hi slips were moving, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. _THE DOLL!_She felt tears start to drift down from her eyes, startling Rin. Hi slips moved in a flurry, his eyes meeting hers, his whole face filled with worry. But then she noticed that the doll was still in her hand, and her body contorted with pain as she choked up, and things flickered to black for a few seconds before her vision cleared to see Rin's eyebrows creasing his forehead in determination and worry. _It's still there….  
><em>

''…R…in….'' Had it not been so much work to say, she wouldn't have called him by his first name, but…  
>Rin glanced at her but didn't stop moving, his lips moved, probably saying words of comfort to her, she assumed. Swallowing, she prepared to try and speak again. ''S..top…for…..a…se…co…nd… '' He ignored her, as she should've known. If only she wasn't so weak….<p>

''R…in…pl…ease… '' she cursed herself for sounding so desparate. She didn't want to rely on anyone or anything, she'd rather just have died than rely on anyone. She'd only end up getting hurt in the end, and so would they…did they even know why she was here yet? She didn't want to have to tell them….if Rin brought her to medical attention, as soon as she'd able she'd run. Before they asked questions, before they pretended to be her friends….

To her suprise, Rin suddenly stopped, his face showing he was about to protests and move forward, but she stopped him dead in his tracks. ''..C..ome…clo…ser…'' her voice was beginning not to wish to respond to her either. Slowly lowering his ear to her mouth she whispered, ''…ple..ase…find….Tsu….ku….mo…. ''. He turned to ask her a question, and she painstakingly move her body enough to kiss him on the lips. What was she doing? Why was she relying on him? Why was she….

She wasn't sure if Rin was reacting to what she had done or not. She wasn't even sure her lips even met his, either. Her whole body felt to be in flames, so as the tears flowed down her face, everything blacked out into nothingness….

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end! I doubt there will ever be a part 2, as I don't think I could fathom up something that would work well enough to stay in character and still be interesting... (If this was even interesting at all xD)<strong>

**So, I leave you here, and I'm sure someone is going to strangle me for leaving them off on such a cliffhanger. Is she dead? Well, I don't know, you tell me :D**


	2. Could It Be?

_**So, an unexpected Chapter 2 arose!**_  
><em><strong>Be forewarned, the first chapter was originall intended to be open-ended and allow you to come up with what happened afterwards. So, you may or may not find that this chapter fits what you expect should happen. <strong>_

_**Also, everyone should go over to tarballGZ's account and read her fanfiction, ''Descent'', along with giving thanks, because this chapter wouldn't have come about without her! Plus, she did write half of the paragraphs in this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Laying in the hospital bed, Izumo opened her eyes to see Rin sitting beside her. For a second she was lost as to where she was and what had happened, but everything rushed back to her in a flurry of emotions. Crying seemed a possibility, but then her heart fluttered as she remembered the kiss...thinking "What the hell was I thinking! I promised I wasn't going to rely on anyone...or even get close to them...! Ever since I met Okumura I've been weird. Why did I...?! Why do I feel like this?! Just act natural...pretend it didn't happen..."<p>

Izumo felt her face redden. Her arms were sore, she barely has the strength to lift them. Her heart and chest tightened, looking into his face and trying to suppress those pesky, strange emotions that got in her way. And yet, she couldn't keep her eyes away from Rin...what a happy feeling...NO! She couldn't let that connection happen...she didn't feel comfortable bearing herself like that..

Rin leaned over her and brightened. "Izumo...!" he shouted.

He had been waiting here for a long time. There were bags under his eyes, she noticed. Why...?

Rin grabbed her and held her tightly. She felt pain. And a pleasant sensation enveloping around her that she had never felt before. It was amazing. She didn't want it to stop.

She really did like him, love him even. Stupid feelings.

Rin continued holding her and her heart raced, the monitor recording it for all to see.

Rin simply wanted to hold her. She had almost died. She did all of this for her sister. And then she kissed him. It had been his first kiss. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity through...and there was no way he was letting go of her. A girl that likes him... Izumo might actually like him. Her heart rate's way up, he noticed.

"yeah, she likes me." he thought. "Hell YES!" he continued thinking. "She's really cute too...even her eyebrows!"

"Yeah...Izumo...she's really cute...and hot...I just want to be with her..." Rin thought, just now realizing how attractive she really was.

This time, he let go of her and leaned his face over to hers...

"Wanna continue?" he said.

"C-C-Continue what?!"

"The kiss"

"No- Nothing like that h-" she started out quickly.

Beeepbeeepbeeeepbeeepbeeep raced the heart monitor, giving away her true emotions.

Rin leaned in and their lips touched. Izumo felt way too good to push him away...

***flashback***

Rin slowly paced the hallway outside of Izumo's room, gently lifting a hand to his lips. He wasn't sure what had occurred. Could it really be true that she liked him? Attempting to recall their interactions, but he wasn't really sure. But he was sure that in her seemingly last moments, she had kissed him. Him. He smirked to himself silently for a few seconds, before he saw Shiemi sitting at the end of the hall. His heart dropped. There was no doubt he loved her,but...she loved Yukio, that was obvious. It hurt to think about it, but looking over his shoulder to Izumo's room, he felt his heart pound a little. Maybe this was the time to take a new step forward. The girl in the room may love him, despite who he was. She was the first to accept him after all, right?

Taking a quick glance at Shiemi, he slowly moved towards the room and peaked in. He had never really noticed before how she had looked. Even with all her injuries and bandages, she did have a beautiful face. His eyes seemed to see her in a new light now. The way her hair was thrown around the covers and across her face, the slow intakes of breath she took, her eyebrows even looked quite adorable. Why had he never seen...

''Nii-san...''

Rin jumped out of his socks when he heard the familiar voice of his brother behind hiim, letting out a gargled cry, and a small blush rising to his face. ''Yukio?!'' he said, trying to quickly gain his composure, ''What is it!?''

Yukio pushed up his glasses and presented Izumo's condition, along with the plan to go back to True Cross the next afternoon, leaving Izumo to be taken care of by the Order's doctors.

***skip a few hours***

Rin lay outside of the hospital room on his stomach, resting on his arms still trying to think things over. He'd been told to move earlier, but as soon as he thought no one would be around the hallways for sometime he had taken his position back. The more he thought of him and Izumo, the more he just felt like his whole body was going to glow. A nurse earlier had caught him smirking to himself, lost in a fantasy, but despite her disgust at his pleasure, she was busy so she decided to let him be.

But on top of it he felt worry press down on him as well. He wanted to protect Izumo more than anything right now, and even better, to make her smile. Actually, he couldn't recall a time seeing her truly smile. /She probably has a really cute smile.../, he thought to himself, glancing at the door. /I wonder how she's doing.../  
>Despite his body feeling the strain of needing sleep, he couldn't bring himself to do it right now. The doctors had told him that it'd best for her to be alone in the room for awhile, unknowingly to Rin it was more of a prevention from him, as Yukio didn't trust Rin to not break something in there. Creeping slowly, he opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped in, leaving the door ajar just enough to know when someone was coming.<p>

Circling around the bed to get closer to her face, his hear pounded slightly, his eyes traveling across the lips that had touched his...  
>He grabbed a chair from the side of the wall and pulled it up close, studying her face in the dim lighting...<p>

***back to present***

Izumo held up her arms to try and push him away, but instead her hands clutched his clothes and her whole body felt aware of his presence. Her mind was flustered trying to figure out what to do and her lips seemed willingly to part...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, thank tarballGZ~! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I guess I'm going to have to keep pushing this fanfiction forward...hmm~?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome!<strong>_


	3. Quick update!

So quick little update as to why there hasn't been a new chapter!

First of all, I want to kinda keep it canon as much as possible, which with the direction it's going in it'll be more difficult - but for stuff that happened during Izumo's time in the Illuminati I'd like to keep closely canon with that as much as I can.

Also, this was kinda just gunna be a one-shot, so coming to writing chapter 3 I found I'll need to go back and change a few things before I can continue.

Basically, I probably won't get a new chapter up until some time in July, and the chapter updates I planned to be monthly to bimonthly, but I might have to wait longer than that depending on the how the chapters in the manga go.

Thanks for all the reviews and faves so far guys!  
>Hope to get a new chapter to you soon!<p> 


End file.
